Margaret Littlewood
Margaret Littlewood was a suspect in the murder investigations of three people before killing dog pageant participant Molly Robinson and three dogs in Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough). She was then released from prison on account of dementia and reappeared as a suspect in the murder investigation of her ex-boyfriend, old man Sam Chey, in No Mercy for Old Men (Case #20 of The Conspiracy). Profile Margaret is an old lady living in the Historical Center. She has chin-length gray hair and brown eyes. She wears a white shirt underneath a white robe with a brooch depicting a lady on the frilled collar. She also wears lipstick and a brown hat with two roses on it. In her first appearance, then an 82-year-old, she wears dark sea green glasses. It is known that Margaret wears make-up and drinks wine. In her second appearance, she also dons a dinosaur museum badge. It is discovered that she loves the theater. In her third appearance, she replaces her badge with a cross. It is revealed that she uses petroleum jelly and bobby pins. In her fourth appearance, she replaces the cross with a dog pageant badge and has a dog bite on her right hand. It is noted that she cooks, uses ether and hairspray. In her fifth appearance, she is now an 87-year-old resident of the Shady Hollow rest home with dementia. She replaces her sea green glasses with large, circle-rimmed olive glasses. Furthermore, the roses on her hat are in a different arrangement. She also has more profound wrinkles, her hair darkens at the tips, and she has eye bags. It is learned that she takes larzanafex. Events of Criminal Case To Die or Not to Die Ramirez came to inform Jones and the player that an old lady had come to meet them. When asked what she wanted to say, Margaret gave the team a couple of cookies and told them that she just wanted to greet them as they were new to the Historical Center. From then on, Jones became a fan of her cookies and began to admire her a lot. Margaret was found to be innocent after the team arrested Phineas Fine for the murder. Anatomy of a Murder Margaret became a suspect again after the team found the dead body of a writer named Wilfred Turnscrew, who was taxidermied and put on display. After seeing this, Margaret became very frightened and looked tense, so the team quickly went to assuage her. Later, when the team found a paw print in an overgrown garden, they matched it with their database and discovered that it was a husky print. Since Margaret had a lot of information about everything that went on in the Historical Center, the team went to ask her who the dog belonged to. Margaret replied that the dog belonged to a hunter named James Savage. She also warned the team to be careful since James was a dangerous man. Margaret was found innocent when the team arrested Cornelia Trent for the murder. The Haunting of Elm Manor Margaret became a suspect once again after the death of a man named Hector Fernandez. The team went to talk to her since she was the neighbor of Hector, who lived in a haunted house called Elm Manor. Margaret told the team that she had heard Hector's haunted house came "alive" as it tortured the victim. She also said that she had heard Hector's screams of torment and then a loud crash. As a result, her dog, Astrid could not stop barking. When Jones said that he did not think that the house was actually haunted, Margaret answered that it really was and that it used to eat people's souls. She then concluded that she was glad that Hector started going to church before the tragedy. The team again visited Margaret to ask her about Aurelio Angelo, the Fernandez's baby boy. She griefly said that she remembered Aurelio, who loved Astrid and always used to smile, and that one day, the house took him. When asked what had happened exactly, Margaret answered that one night, the house had become alive with evil and all the mirrors broke into a thousand pieces, and there were terrifying screams everywhere. Aurelio had smashed right through the stairs and when it all stopped, Hector found his baby boy lying dead on the stairs. Margaret then cried and said that the doctor had told them that Aurelio had fell from the top banister, but they all knew that it was the haunted house that took the poor baby's soul. Margaret was found to be innocent after the team arrested Gloria Fernandez for her husband’s murder. Dog Eat Dog Margaret resorted to using a carrot cupcake recipe mixed with poison to kill Molly's dog, Poochikin, who was a key competitor of Astrid in the annual Dog Pageant. Unfortunately, both Molly and Poochikin ended up eating the poisoned cupcake, and subsequently died in the middle of the Dog Pageant's obstacle course. Margaret then went on to kill the dogs of other participants, most noticeably Mr. Snuggles (Gertrude Piccadilly's dog) and a husky belonging to James Savage. She also used a poisoned cupcake to incapacitate Jones in order to reduce her chances of getting caught and arrested, which forced Ramirez to fill-in for the remainder of the investigation. Upon being arrested, Margaret explained that she wanted to win the competition at any cost since her grandchildren never visited her and this competition was her only opportunity to shine. In court, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which would then be used to recover Jones. Furthermore, she asked the police to give her secret book of recipes to him, as well as her dog Astrid so that he could take care of it. For the murder of Molly, three dogs, and the attempted murder of Jones, Judge Hall sentenced Margaret to life imprisonment with a chance for parole in 15 years. No Mercy for Old Men Margaret became a suspect for the fifth time after Gloria and the player learned that she resided at the victim's care home, on account of her release from prison on the account of dementia. When questioned, she believed that the "Sam" in question was a dog, and expressed her annoyance over the fact that the care home prohibited pets. Gloria and the player then left after believing that they wouldn't get far with their line of questioning. Margaret later escaped from the care home to go to the tailor shop. Margaret was spoken to again about her relationship with the victim in her youth. She told them that the victim had stood her up for the firemen's ball the week prior, which led to Gloria and the player realizing that Margaret thought she was nineteen. Nurse Edith Bradley then interrupted the interview so that Margaret could take her medicine. Margaret was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Basil Cavendish for Sam's murder. Trivia *Margaret is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons of the game. *Margaret is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in five cases. *In her mugshot from Anatomy of a Murder, Margaret's dinosaur badge is missing. Case appearances *To Die or Not to Die (Case #22 of Grimsborough) *Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24 of Grimsborough) *The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28 of Grimsborough) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *No Mercy for Old Men (Case #20 of The Conspiracy) Gallery MLittlewoodGrimsborough.png|Margaret, as she appeared in To Die or Not to Die (Case #22 of Grimsborough). MLittlewoodGrimsboroughC024.png|Margaret, as she appeared in Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24 of Grimsborough). MLittlewoodGrimsboroughC28.png|Margaret, as she appeared in The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28 of Grimsborough). MLittlewoodGrimsboroughC31.png|Margaret, as she appeared in Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough). MLittlewoodConspiracy.png|Margaret, as she appeared in No Mercy for Old Men (Case #20 of The Conspiracy). 31_margaretjail.png|Margaret, sentenced to life in jail with a chance for parole in 15 years for the murder of Molly Robinson, the murder of three innocent dogs, and the attempted murder of Officer Jones. SCheyVictim.png|Sam Chey, Margaret's late ex-boyfriend. case 31 margret littlewood.jpg OG_SUS_22_603.jpg OG_SUS_24_601.jpg OG_SUS_28_602.jpg OG_SUS_31_601.jpg MargaretMugshot.png 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers